User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Re: Heads up Ok, thanks. I just saw that after reverting. I'm going to re-revert and fix the format and remove the picture the way the author had changed it. TenebrousTorrent 01:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :TenebrousTorrent 01:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Last Section every morning and look at Tryp's progress in the mirror (I started to adjust "Tryp's" to "Tryps'" but decided I might be confused on your intention. Being that you had referred to it with the "s" most of the time, I figured you probably wanted the apostrophe after. I actually use an apostrophe plus an "s" unless the word is plural (Tryps's) but I know both ways are acceptable.) Layne wanted to see how far this would progress, What would happen in the end. (wasn't sure how you wanted that punctuated or capitalized) I was also curious about all of the sections that were hidden. Did you mean to leave them like that or was it a mistake? Anyway, I really liked the story. I honestly feel like this begs to be expanded into a novel. Jay Ten (talk) 20:41, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well damn, I didn't catch on, but it makes sense now. I think maybe there needs to be a gap where the missing paragraphs are, or it will probably go unnoticed. The problem is, it's hard for me to say because I read it in the editor, so I may not be the best person to ask. I didn't see it the way you intended. I'm really not sure the best way to go about it if you don't want it to be too noticeable. You could start out with a missing letter here and there, then a word, then the paragraphs if you wanna go all in. :I can see this in print with holes in the pages, growing in size as the book progresses. The back cover being nearly nonexistent. Seriously, I think that could grab some attention. (first review: "If only the Tryps had completely consumed this book before I had to read it. Now that I've read it, I can only hope it consumes the author.") And no worries. I enjoyed the story and there really wasn't much that needed fixed. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree it would be hard to pull off. If any light-bulbs come on in my pea-sized brain, I'll let you know. Review: "Holes big enough to stick your penis in, and for some reason, I feel like the author is likely the kind of guy that would stick his in every single copy. Now that I think of it, a couple pages were stuck together." ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I am wondering if you could review my story. It got reviewed before, but I am not sure if it is good enough to publish. It came across some issues, and I am unsure to what they are pertaining to the story. If you have the time to review it, I would appreciate it. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468817 A-3 Loki (talk) 00:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the review. Now I know what the other issues were. I apologize for that inconvenience. A-3 Loki (talk) 04:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Notice I don't entirely know what went on there. My internet is cripplingly slow but it was clearly not my intention to blank the page. Rather this was my intention with the edit. It can take me upwards of ten minutes to load pages on occasion, and even longer to post changes. In particular with this edit the browser told me, after a fifteen minute wait, that there had been an error posting my changes. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate the head's up ChristianWallis (talk) 15:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: x2 Tfw you check your CPWC messages almost 3 weeks after Travis responds. Sorry my dude. Congratulations! I've been kinda okay. Very tired. You should join our CPWC Discord! [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Ember''' '''Synth ]] hoi http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Data_Is_Watching is blatantly plagarism/a crossover with the horror indie game Imscared. The V2tSS2IyTkhVa2hXVjJSaFlsVmFjVmRzUlRsUVVUMDk= is text converted to base64 multiple times, which decodes to "white face". RE: Thanks! Oi mate, You're welcome, it's pretty nice keeping a cool and mostly relaxed conversation going on to comfort users in submitting their costumes and all, and thank you for this link - here's hoping to do something similar in the future. FrenchTouch (talk) Re: Done. Thanks for taking the time to do the contest again. I will one day rule the world after giving everyone carpal tunnel. Even the blind won't be safe. Simply hearing the description will send people into a frenzy. Jay Ten (talk) 11:58, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Contest No problem. It was really fun seeing the submissions and having a murderous ideological war with French. Also great winners, may Pen E. Flirter haunt our nightmares all the way to the next Halloween. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:09, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :It was my pleasure, and a lot of fun! Thanks, and you have a good one too! ~forms thumb and fingers into "zero" shape to celebrate my ranking~ Tied for last! Tied for last! Tied for last! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I had to laugh at one point because the list of entries consisted of Michael Jackson, a Guy in a Hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange Droog. I thought it was like the beginning of a joke. "Okay, so Michael Jackson, a guy in a hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange droog walk into a bar. One bartender looks at the other and asks, 'Tell me once again, who's bad?'" I know, that's not a good joke. In fact, it's a "Bad" joke. Raidra (talk) 00:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::X-D Raidra (talk) 01:08, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I was about to pursue my ideological war with Diexilius, but, that joke, dafter, that's one I'm not forgetting any time soon. I think that's my real nightmare haunter for the resta' the month. FrenchTouch (talk) Thank you for teling me what I should fix! Are You Busy? If not; I'd love you to review my latest story on the writers workshop. It's been up for a while now and I've recieved minimal feedback, and my computer has been quite broken so I am finding it hard to be as active as I could on the wiki. I'm asking you because you are essentially the short-story god and my pasta is quite short. If you had the time to review it I'd be extremely grateful. Everyone is a monster to someone. 07:56, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Review Hey, Empy. I was just wondering if you could go to my story, Slaughterhouse, (It's on the WW) and just tell me if it's up to the QS or not. I don't need an actual review at this point, I just want to make sure that I'm able to post it on the wiki. GG, m9. User: Derpyspaghetti (talk page: User talk:Derpyspaghetti) 23:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) The Best Campfire Story Hi Empy. I don't mean to be a bother, but I have a rather long story (4000 words) on the Writers Workshop and I was hoping to recieve some very detailed feedback. If you had the chance, I'd love to hear your opinion of it. However, if you didn't have the time, or would prefer to review some of the other stories on the WW, I completely understand. Everyone is a monster to someone. 02:08, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Ha Ha Even though you're no longer an admin, you still get people hating on you. Sorry, just read the comments on that story you marked for deletion and had a good laugh. You think you'll come back to being an admin? How's your life been going since you stopped? Hope everything's going good with you man. JohnathanNash (talk) 19:02, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ^Like the old saying. You can take the man out of tyranny, but you can't take the tyranny out of the man. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) If you do, you have to change your username to Emp-tler. You can use that stupid Pepe Frog meme and rock a Charlie Chaplin mustache. You'll get everyone in line real quick, or you'll pack them on a train. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I would say you are right... But how would I know. I was once told that my dick size is probably inversely proportional to my ability to speak Latin. But considering my native tongue is around 60% based on Latin, I'm not sure what to think of it. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:26, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's Romanian. Which probably explains my love for fucked-up things like this site, inherited from Vlad the mother-fucking Impaler himself. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:34, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Before it Burns Hello Empy. I've received another review on my story in the WW and it was quite negative. Considering I'm a little unsure of the story myself I think that feedback has convinced me to dispose of the idea. However, he did say that his review was a bit bias, and obviously I'm a little bias towards my story too, so if you could give me the final say on whether you think this idea is close to success, or needs to be completely rewritten, I'd be able to figure out what my next move is. Everyone is a monster to someone. 01:44, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Category Alphabetizing I found this on Wikipedia, because I noticed you were alphabetizing categories, maybe it will save you some time: "The order in which categories are placed on a page is not governed by any single rule (for example, it does not need to be alphabetical, although partially alphabetical ordering can sometimes be helpful). Normally the most essential, significant categories appear first." TenebrousTorrentTalk 07:47, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Help Hi you deleted my story and i will not reupload it, but I want to improve my writing and want to know why it was deleted. Thanks Again! Ardan Jacobs Dude4256 (talk) 16:55, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: ply Ok. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:00, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I loved Post Apocalyptic Solitude and was wondering if it was ok for me to do a short film on it? It's non-profit and there are few alterations to the story to fit where I'm filming it. That's all and hoping it's a go for me to film it. Here is the script: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-0ynJ-auMs_UHB3MC1aY0ZtMUU/view Also, here are the songs I have permission to use: https://soundcloud.com/dashingnative/sets/this-solitude-songs JulianJrMerrier (talk) 05:01, November 27, 2016 (UTC) You're certainly welcome. As for your two cents, that makes sense. I should note that I have never made multiple edits to my stories simply to drive up the edit count. There have been rare occasions, however, in which I ended up making multiple edits to my stories due to incompetence and indecision. "Okay, the picture has been added. Save edits. Oh, wait, I should have added a caption. Okay, the caption has been added. Save edits. Let's see... Wait, I can make a better caption..." You have a good one too. Raidra (talk) 00:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Tank you vewy much. MrDupin (talk) 17:29, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Favor Would you take a look at In a Dream when you get a chance? I'm sure you remember my feelings towards poetry. Feel free to either switch the template to delete or remove the M4R when you decide. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I really appreciate the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:59, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Battle of the Wits I can't help but laugh at that. Truly have we been host to an intellectual titan this day! ChristianWallis (talk) 21:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) "WHEN I GET UN BLOCK I SHIT ON CLERC FATNESS" That's one delusional cunt. Cleric is a hot piece of ass (no homo). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:57, December 2, 2016 (UTC) I think you mean you'd defecate on his fat layer of skin in the shape of punctuation signs. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:03, December 2, 2016 (UTC) It's both funny and depressing that we just thought of that, but this being the Internet, there are probably 50 sites specialized for that. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's really...uh, disturbing heh? Such a mystery, the guy who created the other ones. He probably has a perfectly reasonable explanation for that though. Gue-guess we'll never find out. Right? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I thought that I dropped my "Fatshiting-Art and Way of Life" book for a second there. That would have been a real deal-breaker. PS: Don't know if you noticed by now, not that it would be a contest or anything, but I was a bit faster than you there. Diex-1, Emps-6582. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry Emps. Everyone has a slow day once in a while. Or you're just becoming old and dying. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:43, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Category Addition Please add the videos category to A Figure in the Fog. It has a video at the top of the page and therefore it fits this category. WhatIsDees (talk) 01:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Removed comments Hello! I have a question I've been meaning to ask for a while. My comments have been removed from a couple stories and I don't know why. One was from "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". My comment was made on September 16, 2013 and read, "I haven't read a lot of 'Lost Episodes', but this is one of my favorites. Instead of using excessive gore, it uses the classic horror technique of having something familiar suddenly become horribly wrong. I'm a fan of Whose Line (whether it's the original British version, the Drew Carey version, or the new version), and you painted such a vivid picture that I can see it in my head. Plus, there was an element of mystery involved (re: Ryan's behavior). Good job!" (I accidentally signed it with four tildes too since I didn't know much about the site at that point.) The other one was from "Gassed" on either September 11 or September 12 2013. The thing is there's no record on my contributions list, as if either the pasta were deleted, then restored, or the entire comment section was deleted and then replaced by a new one. Presumably the comment I made is around somewhere. As far as I know my comments didn't violate any rules. If you or someone else could explain, I'd appreciate it. By the way, congratulations on becoming a featured author! :-) Raidra (talk) 00:10, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:moved comments Oh. Well, that's okay. I think it'll be easier to post new comments. Thanks anyway! Hopefully the automated welcoming issue will be resolved soon. My pleasure. Personally I'd go with either Banning or Jay, but it'll be interesting to see who it is. Have a good one! Raidra (talk) 01:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) 'Grats' On becoming a featured author. Didn't even know you had over sixty stories here, colega. How are you going to celebrate? Heed my advice, if it doesn't involve alcohol and/or whores, it's not worth doing. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:45, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm assuming the writing involves alcohol too. Anyway, I'm kinda trying to do the same. Assuming I can move my lazy ass to do it, that is. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:55, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Just realized I didn't congratulate you on being this month's featured author... and I refuse to do so! :(but really, congrats, you definitely deserved it.) :Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Empy, I've been digging into this and found a few different ways to reach him. I'll try once for each time. And if he doesn't respond, then I can assume that he doesn't want to right the wrong he has committed, and it will be evidence if need be. JohnathanNash (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Review Requests Hey Empy! (Hope you don't mind me calling you like that) Since I noticed you were active, I was wondering if you could take a look at two of my stories in the workshop, if you have the time of course. Although preferably can you help out this user by reviewing his work first, I wanted to help him out but I was kinda busy these past two days. Anyways, thanks in advance! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 19:11, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Empy, thanks for your input. I'll try to fix all of the issues based on your response. Also I was wondering if you could take a look at this as well. Jay said he liked to hear more thoughts from another user or two. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 04:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Empy, sorry to bother you again. I would like you to give your thoughts about the new draft in the workshop. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:42, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah I see, thanks for the heads up and good luck with your holiday shopping. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sticklicker Hey I just wanted to say thanks for sorting out the vandalism of my page. Also I noticed that while you've reverted the edits to your own page it still just shows "Dicklicker". I don't really know how that's the situation since the history clearly shows you reverting his edits. I'll fix it now but I thought I'd give you a head's up before you see me undoing what appears to be undone vandalism ChristianWallis (talk) 09:08, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ya know what, nevermind, that was just me being a cretin. I misread my notification emails and thought the vandalism was to my own page! That's what I get for checking my emails at 6am ChristianWallis (talk) 09:13, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Nominations "Troll pastas can't be nominated" *Tear starts forming* But it would have one, I tell you. It would have wooon! You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:18, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Amending Alright, thanks. TenebrousTorrentTalk 19:00, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I Still Have a Lot to Learn Sorry about that, Empy. I have already apologized to the user directly on their page once I realized that the page was theirs originally. Anyway, I'm sorry again for wasting your time on this. 'I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 00:47, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Heh. If I did that, Mr. Dupin and Jay Ten would have messages upon messages asking about molecular bonds and advanced polynomials in their inboxes. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's not the reaction he likes, but the DNA he's replicating. (The 'crazy' allele, if replicated, may be able to make a world of Princess Petes! That would be truly terrifying.) See what I mean? Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:36, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: I swear to Christ this website is trolling me with this crap... I Finished a Pasta! Hi Emp! So you know that story called "I Don't Like What I See" that you reviewed a while ago? Well, I listened to what you said and followed your advice to the best of my ability and I've finished it. I uploaded it to the Spinpasta Wiki and the Writer's Workshop if you want to check it out. I just got a review on the Writer's Workshop and I'll be making corrections based on that review. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:44, December 11, 2016 (UTC)